La dulce y tierna Hinata Hyuuga ¿dominante?
by hinata uchiha21
Summary: Todos conocen a Hinata Hyuuga como una chica timida y tierna, pero cuando un par de Uchihas la hacen enojar ¿conoceran la verdarera personalidad de la Hyuuga? dicen que la venganza es dulce...Itahina (lemon) mal sumary, mi primer fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Queridos lectores este es mi primer así que no sean tan malitos pliiiis… Quiero aclarar que no soy escritora, más bien me encanta leer buenos fics, pero esta era una idea que tenía hace mucho en mi loca cabeza y quiero salir de ella, aunque debo admitir que no me salió tan bien como yo creía pero bueno espero les guste y perdón si tiene errores ortográficos…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto**

CAPITULO I

Se encontraba en el lugar que menos quería estar, con las personas que menos quería estar; se preguntaran ¿Por qué?

Pues estaba en su ¡Boda! Una que ella no eligió, si no que le fue impuesta por su padre como un acuerdo de paz entre las 2 empresas más importantes de Japón.

Quería alejarse de todo y de todos por un momento así que se dirigió al jardín de su mansión donde se estaba realizando la Boda.

Ella Hinata Hyuuga una chica de 18 años de piel blanca, cabello negro con destellos azules que caía como una cascada hasta sus caderas, pechos voluptuosos, cintura delgada, caderas anchas, trasero de envidia. Era conocida por ser una persona tímida, tierna, soñadora, sumisa y fácil de manipular. Sus vestimentas siempre eran holgadas por lo que nadie conocía su cuerpo como realmente era, todos creían que era gordita porque siempre se vestía de esa manera ¡y su ahora "Esposo" no era la excepción!, ¿cómo lo sabe?

en su recorrido a los jardines oyó una conversación sin querer de su "Esposo" con su primo. ¿Se preguntaran quien es su esposo no? Nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, alto, guapo, de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos siempre fríos e inexpresivos como 2 pozos completamente negros, de contextura musculoso. Pero eso a ella muy poco le importaba ella nunca fue de esas que se guían solo por el físico de alguien; pero lo que si le importaba era la conversación que estaban teniendo su Esposo con su primo ¿Por qué? Pues la estaban mencionando a ella.

-"ya está por terminar la fiesta ¿estás preparado para una noche de duro sexo con tu "Esposa?"- decía Shisui Uchiha el primo de su Esposo en tono de burla haciendo señas con las manos cuando menciono la palabra ESPOSA.

-""- no hubo respuesta por parte del azabache, solo rodo los ojos en signo de exasperación.

\- "oye Tachi no es para tanto"- decía Shisui con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –"es tu noche de bodas aunque no te guste tendrás que sacrificarte ¡recuerda que es por el bien de la familia"- dijo un poco más serio. Oír eso desconcertó a la ojiperla "¿sacrificarse?" pensó la ojiperla, ¿acaso era tan malo estar con ella?

\- "tu estarías igual si fueras tu a quien hubiesen casado con una mujer que no despierta ni el más mínimo deseo en un hombre"- OK eso si le dolió, las manos de la ojiperla temblaban, su cara estaba completamente roja y sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente

todo su cuerpo temblaba, del coraje, la furia que sentía el que se expresaran así de ella. Sentía que quería matar a ese par de hombres por hablar de ella sin siquiera conocerla. Se trago todo su orgullo para seguir oyendo la conversación ¡ya se las pagarían! Nadie se burla de un Hyuuga, y mucho menos se debe subestimar. Estaba completamente segura que usaría con su "Esposo" todas las técnicas de seducción que le enseñaron sus amigas Ino y Tenten solo para hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-"Podrías taparte la cara e imaginar que es una súper modelo que está malditamente buena"- decía Shisui haciendo ademanes exagerados simulando el cuerpo de una mujer

-"tú haces parecer las cosas muy fáciles Shisui ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?"- decía el pelinegro serio siempre inexpresivo.

-"hahahahaha ¿estás loco?"- se carcajeo el Uchiha, mientras la ojiperla se mordió el labio tratando de controlar el enojo que iba en aumento en su interior –"ni de coña me pondría en tu lugar, preferiría al gruñón de Sasuke que estar 10 minutos con tu esposa"-

-"kuso"- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de levantarse con el seño fruncido e irse.

Ya en la que era su nueva casa la ojiperla tenía todo planeado para darle una pequeña lección al Uchiha, no se hablaron durante todo el trayecto: el pelinegro porque no tenía nada de qué hablar, y la ojiperla porque estaba muy enojada para tratar de iniciar una conversación que sería lo que se espera de ella.

Sin siquiera mencionar una palabra, ignorando completamente a su "Esposo" la ojiperla se dirigió a la cocina a preparar te, esa actitud le extraño un poco al pelinegro ya que no acostumbrara a ser ignorado por nadie

_-"¿Quién se cree esa chiquilla para ignorarme?"-_ pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía con la mirada el rumbo que tomo la ojiperla.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de que Hinata regresara al recibo al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la que sería la habitación de ambos encontrando al pelinegro recostado en cama con los ojos cerrados con su traje a un puesto, aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del que era su ahora Esposo, el pelinegro se incorporo dejando a la vista a la ojiperla con una bandeja con 2 tazas de té el cual le ofreció sin emitir palabra alguna y con la sonrisa mas forzada de su vida

y es que Hinata Hyuuga tenía otra personalidad muy diferente de las que todos creían, pues se aseguraba de mantenerla muy bien oculta y que todos la creyeran la niña más inocente y pura de todas . Ni siquiera su familia conocía su otra personalidad: serena, calculadora, un poco fría, seductora y todo rastro de educación desaparecía; ¡y el Uchiha sin pensarlo había desatado esa fiera y ahora pagaría las consecuencias!.

solo su primo Neji conocía su verdadera personalidad, ya que el fue su primer hombre ¡nada de sentimientos claro está, pues el Hyuuga la conocía bien y sabia que no obtendría nada mas, solo fue un momento en que las hormonas se hicieron presentes y ellos simplemente vieron solo una manera de controlarlos, después de eso les costó un tiempo de las cosas volviera a la normalidad entre ellos pero dado unos meses todo fue igual que siempre.

El Uchiha sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo sin reparo, nunca desconfiaría de alguien que según el parecía tan inofensiva,; siguió tomando hasta terminarlo todo, no pasaron 5 minutos cuando ya se sentía mareado

-"¿qué me pasa?"- decía con un poco de dificultad el Uchiha mientras sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo –"¿Qué me hiciste?"-

Fue lo último que logro decir el Uchiha antes de desvanecerse.

-"lo siento "cariño" pero veras porque nadie se mete con un Hyuuga"-

Pasada una hora el Uchiha despertaba parpadeando varias veces mientras desaparecía por completo el efecto del somnífero que le puso su esposa en el té. Lo primero que noto el Uchiha cuando despertó por completo es que estaba esposado de ambas manos a la cama, un poco desconcertado y con un poco de ¿miedo? miro hacia abajo y fue un gran alivio ver que todavía estaba vestido

-"¿pero que me ha hecho está loca?"- fue el pensamiento del Uchiha. Levanto la vista viendo todo a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que antes solo que estaba solo, trato de safarse de las esposas pero le fue imposible y le estaban lastimando las muñecas de tanto forcejear.

Pasados unos 15 minutos vio entrar una figura femenina ¡claro debía ser su esposa! Ese fue el pensamiento del Uchiha, pero cuando la vio más de cerca sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la imagen que veía

una mujer extremadamente hermosa con un cuerpo de muerte, con un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro con rojo debajo de un diminuto vestido casi transparente dejando ver claramente el color de la ropa interior

el diminuto vestido dejaba ver claramente las pronunciadas curvas de la ojiperla, el Uchiha la observo con detenimiento desde la cara:

grandes ojos perlados, largas pestañas, labios rosados y carnosos

_¡muy tentadores!_ Pensó el Uchiha.

Siguió bajando su mirada y se topo con su fino y níveo cuello

__"perfecto para marcarlo"-_ pensó

la siguió detallando llegando a sus voluptuosos pechos ¡grandes y firmes! ¿Me pregunto cómo será su sabor? Estos eran algunas de las cosas que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha en ese momento. Bajando su mirada se encontró con un abdomen plano y una cintura estrecha, bajo más ¡oh Dios! Ya se estaba excitando de tan solo verla ¿esa era su esposa? ¿o estaba soñando?

el Uchiha seguía analizándola mientras ella caminaba con una bandeja que contenía 2 recipientes tapados en el, camino al otro extremo de la cama para dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de la cama, dejando mas a la vista del pelinegro

¡trasero redondeado y firme! _Eso sí que debía tocarlo_ pensó el Uchiha

¡caderas anchas, piernas largas y firmes! la voz de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos

-"¿sorprendido?"- ante su silencio prosiguió la ojiperla -" ¿ creíste que era gorda? ¿Cierto?"-

-.""- silencio

-"¿te gusta lo que ves? U-chi-ha"-

_me llamó ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué paso con Itachi –san?_

-"¡Suéltame!" - Ordenó -" ¿Por qué me esposaste?"- respondió el Uchiha con otra pregunta

-"¡hmmm! ¡Déjame pensar!"- decía la Hyuuga muy seductoramente con un dedo en la barbilla simulando pensar, mientras se acercaba a la cama contoneando las caderas de una manera sensual

-"¿Qué pretendes Hinata?"- pregunto el azabache en tono serio tratando de ocultar la excitación que le provocaba ver a la ojiperla subirse a la cama de esa manera

-""- no respondió, solo se subió a la cama, mientras se acercaba a él y se montaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura rosando así sus sexos y sacándole un pequeño gemido al uchiha por la fricción que se produjo

hinata sonrió de manera maliciosa ¡como iba a disfrutar de hacerlo pagar!

el uchiha no podía apartar la vista de la chica que lo estaba volviéndolo loco, si apenas hubo un simple roce y ya estaba enloquecido de placer, quería todo de ella seria suya y nadie se lo iba a impedir ¡ni ella misma! porque cuando un uchiha se propone algo simplemente lo cumple ¡total ellos ya eran esposos ¿no?!

**¿Y? ¿qué les pareció? ¿merece review?**

**¿Quieren seguir leyendo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola mis queridos lectores, perdón por la demora.**

**Kyyyyaaaa, estoy súper emocionada, aunque es mi primer fic, veo que fue bien recibido y se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Bueno mi idea para el fic era hacer un two shot, pero no se va a poder y finalmente van a ser tres.**

**Les estoy infinitamente agradecida a los que leyeron el fic, los que dejaron sus review y también a los que le dieron fav y fallow, me súper emociona que les haya gustado, he aquí el próximo capítulo.**

**Advertencias de este capítulo:**

**-Limón **

**-Lenguaje vulgar**

**OOC**

_-pensamientos-_

\- "Diálogo" -

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

_El Uchiha no podía apartar la vista de la chica que lo estaba volviéndolo loco, si apenas hubo un simple roce y ya estaba enloquecido de placer, quería todo de ella seria suya y nadie se lo iba a impedir ¡ni ella misma! porque cuando un Uchiha se propone algo simplemente lo cumple ¡total ellos ya eran esposos ¿no?!_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo cuando sintió un nuevo movimiento sobre sus caderas y rose en su masculinidad, hizo que su miembro diera un respingo hinchándose un poco más, que ya estaba erecto con solo ver a su esposa con esa ropa tan provocativa

soltó un jadeo involuntario cuando sintió otro movimiento sobre su erección

la ojiperla se movió un poco a un costado para tomar de la bandeja que traía anteriormente unas tijeras

un clik de alerta le decía al pelinegro que algo iba a ocurrir cuando vio a la ojiperla con las tijeras en manos

-"¿sabes? Cariño ¡creo que tenemos que deshacernos de esa hermosa y fina camisa!"- decía la ojiperla mientras movía la tijera en sus manos.

El Uchiha no pronuncio palabra alguna solo observaba como su esposa cortaba en pedazos su camisa (pues la chaqueta del tarje él se la había quitado cuando entro a la habitación) mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, el también sonrió ¡si quería jugar bien el también jugaría!

-"¡era una de mis camisas favoritas! ¡Así que creo que me la vas a deber!"- dijo el Uchiha con voz burlona tratando de picar a la ojiperla

-"¿sí? ¡No te preocupes cariño te comprare todas las que quieras!"- le respondió sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, no lo iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya

Sin mencionar mas siguió con su labor quitando los ahora ¡¨pedazos de la camisa del Uchiha!

Cuando ya su torso quedo libre la ojiperla dejo las tijeras en la bandeja nuevamente _¡aquí comienza la lección!_

Acerco lentamente una de sus delicadas manos al torso ahora desnudo del pelinegro y con leves movimientos iba admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo ¡ahora entendía porque ese montón de chichas locas andaban detrás del pelinegro, y es que de verdad estaba como para comérselo!

El Uchiha sentía la leve caricia que su esposa le estaba dando en su pecho y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la caricia, aunque era muy leve podía sentir la suavidad de sus manos y la delicadeza con la que lo estaba haciendo

La ojiperla sonrió cuando vio al Uchiha cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar la caricia _¡si que va a ser divertido!_ pensó. Movió su mano y apretó con un poco de fuerza la piel del azabache clavándole las uñas en el acto haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos y apretara los dientes para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca

Sintió como clavaba las uñas sobre su piel rasguñándolo un poco, pero en vez de sentir dolor eso le causo placer, apretó los dientes y tenso la mandíbula ¡no le daría el gusto de oírlo gemir por tan poco!

Veía como la ojiperla le sonreía de medio lado con superioridad, eso le molesto _¡yo también pudo jugar sucio Hinata! _pensó al momento que se impulso con los pies (los cuales tenía libres) rosando su miembro con la intimidad de la ojiperla, sacándole un gemido a ella y una sonrisa de medio lado al Uchiha

Hinata estaba tan concentrada mirando las expresiones que ponía el Uchiha por sus caricias que bajo la guardia al momento que lo vio fruncir el entrecejo cuando ella le sonrió, que le tomo por sorpresa el movimiento del Uchiha sacándole un gemido involuntario que se le escapo de su boca sin su permiso. Definitivamente ese Uchiha tenía lo suyo ¿porque negárselo? podía sentir debajo de si el duro miembro del azabache chocar contra su intimidad y aunque eso la estaba excitando no podía dejar de lado su cometido

El azabache no le quitaba sus ojos de encima esperando el próximo movimiento de su esposa, la vio moverse un poco hacia sus piernas pero lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-"creo que esto me está estorbando"- dijo la ojiperla llevando sus manos hasta los pantalones del Uchiha, empezando a desatar el cinturón, luego de deshacerse de su cinturón prosiguió a desabotonar y bajar la cremallera del pantalón

Con movimientos sensuales fue bajando de la cama bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro que la miraba expectante, estando ya a un lado de la cama se dispuso a despojar de los pantalones al azabache que la veía con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hinata vio la sonrisa que tenía el Uchiha y eso le molesto un poco , termino de sacar los pantalones y los arrojo a algún lado de la habitación dejando al azabache únicamente en unos bóxer negros, lo recorrió con la mirada por completo deleitándose un poco la vista con ese Adonis que ahora era su esposo. Detenía un poco la vista en el gran bulto que sobresalía de sus bóxer dibujándole una sonrisa ahora a ella _"si ya se excitó con solo eso no me imagino que pasara ahora"_ pensó la ojiperla ahora mirando a los ojos al azabache que no apartaba la mitrada de ella.

El Uchiha no dijo ni una palabra solo miraba esperando el próximo movimiento de su esposa, la vio recorrerlo con la mirada y eso le ensancho la sonrisa y cuando la detuvo en su miembro¡ eso le engrandeció el ego!, después la vio subir la mirada y sostenérsela por unos segundos con una sonrisa un poco traviesa marcada en el rostro, para luego alejarse un poco y tomar de la bandeja que trajo anteriormente los dos recipientes, se acerco lentamente a la cama dejando los recipientes en una parte de la cama y a ella subirse a gatas sensualmente sobre él, dejando ver bastante del nacimiento de sus pechos

Hinata tomo nuevamente los recipientes dejando al descubierto al Uchiha el contenido del mismo; en uno se podía ver claramente un puñado de fresas y el otro con chocolate liquido. la ojiperla tomo una de las fresas del recipiente bajo la atenta mirada del azabache la hundió un poco el otro recipiente bañándola de chocolate, la saco todavía escurriendo un poco el exceso y dejo que callera en el fornido pecho del azabache; guio la fresa a su boca y le lamio el chocolate de manera sensual mirando fijamente los pozos negros que era los ojos del Uchiha

El azabache no le podía quitar la mirada de encima y es que verla lamer de esa manera esa pequeña fruta le hizo poner a trabajar su imaginación deseando que lo que estuviera rosando con esos carnosos labios sea su miembro y no la fruta, ¡por los mil demonios que ya le dolía su miembro de la erección que tenia! _¡Esta mujer me quiere volver loco!_ pensó el Uchiha mientras veía que la ojiperla mojaba nuevamente la fresa con el chocolate

_"bien hecho Hinata lo estas consiguiendo"_ la ojiperla se felicitaba internamente de todo lo que había logrado mientras llevaba la fruta con chocolate hasta la barbilla del Uchiha llenándolo completamente de la dulce sustancia, mientras se inclinaba un poco y pasaba la lengua por esa parte de la anatomía del azabache, succionando y mordiendo un poco la barbilla del ojinegro.

Repitió la misma acción por unos segundos.

Se irguió para observar el resultado de su acción y sonrió satisfecha de ver al Uchiha jadeando, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, eso la hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada provocando que el Uchiha abriera los ojos permitiéndole ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

El azabache estaba sumido en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando la exquisita lengua de la ojiperla pasaba por su barbilla y apretó los dientes cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su barbilla_ ¡no le daría el gusto a la Hyuuga de oírlo gemir no señor!_, no podía mas sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro y las inmensas ganas de follarse a su esposa no lo abandonaban y menos sintiendo como ella lo succionaba

Dejo de sentir el contacto pero no abrió los ojos, le avergonzaba un poco que estuviera en esas condiciones por tan poco ¡joder si él era un Uchiha! y los Uchihas son los que hacen que las mujeres se pongan así no al contrario; salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una suave risa que lo obligo a abrir los ojos y concentrarlos en los contrarios viendo en ellos diversión, malicia y… ¿deseo? ¡ oh si! no le podía ser indiferente tampoco ¿verdad?

La hyuuga volvió a mojar otra fresa en el chocolate y la hundió por completo, sin importarle que se le mancharan los dedos también en el acto. Saco la fresa aun escurriendo y lleno todo el torso del pelinegro haciendo unos círculos alrededor de los pezones y terminando su recorrido el cuello del moreno

Se inclino nuevamente empezando a lamer el chocolate del cuello del moreno con mucha lentitud y succionando con fuerza un después de no haber rastro de la dulce sustancia, lo escucho soltar un pequeño gemido que parecía más bien un gruñido y se regocijó internamente por lograr su cometido

Se irguió solo un poco para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo y sonrió al ver la marca que adornaba el cuello del Uchiha _¡hummm,…le queda perfecto en su lindo cuello!_

La ojiperla siguió con su recorrido ahora en el torso del moreno repartiendo besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos por todo su pecho, comenzó a deslizar suavemente la lengua por su pecho, concentrándose en las aureolas, que al contacto con sus labios se endurecieron, lo que le permitió mordisquearlas ligeramente

-"maldita sea hi-hinata… ¡suéltame!"- logro decir el Uchiha con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que sentía

-"no creo que sea lo que quieres ahora cariño"- respondió la ojiperla levantándose un poco para luego volver a su cometido

-"ahora mismo, lo que más quiero es…. follarte una y otra y otra vez…en todos y cada uno de los rincones de esta casa hasta estarme satisfecho"- le decía el pelinegro con los ojos llameantes de deseo y lujuria

-"ooh me alagas con tus deseos… pero me veré en la obligación de declinar la oferta"- le dijo la Hyuuga llevándose una mano al pecho en forma dramática y con una sonrisa divertida por el estado en que se encontraba el Uchiha._ ¡Solo por ahora!, pensó. _

-estás jugando con fuego hinata"-

-"no te preocupes que no me pienso quemar… creo que es otro el que está ardiendo"- dijo la ojiperla para después soltar una pequeña carcajada y mirar como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño ante la clara burla de la Hyuuga por su estado

El respaldo de la cama se quejaba cada vez que el, inconscientemente, tiraba de sus ataduras, intentando en vano liberarse.

La Hyuuga siguió repartiendo besos por el torso de su esposo, deleitarse con las sensaciones que le hacía sentir su tacto pues de vez en vez lo sentía erizarse cuando ella le dejaba pequeños besos en algunas zonas más sensibles de su piel

Siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, y se entretuvo otro tanto con su abdomen marcado, introduciendo la lengua en el ombligo del pelinegro y repartiendo besos alrededor de todo abdomen

El Uchiha ya no podía aguantar todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, solo deseaba que ella dejara de jugar y lo soltara para poder tomarla y poder explorar todo su cuerpo con su boca, poder acariciarla y poder follarla todo la noche de ser necesario para poder aliviar esa dolorosa erección que ella misma le había provocado

Sintió que miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de la ojiperla repartiendo pequeños besos en su bajo vientre y solo deseo una cosa _¡baja un poco mas Hinata!_

Desde la cama, el pelinegro la miraba fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos, buscando aire, tratando de contener su excitación, pero eran esfuerzos pueriles: el bulto debajo de su bóxer hacía evidente su deseo.

La Hyuuga le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, luego se inclino nuevamente saco su lengua y con movimientos ágiles la pasó por su miembro por encima del bóxer

-"¡joder!"- vocalizo el moreno con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. solo hecho de verla haciendo eso hizo que creciera más aun su excitación si se podía.

Eso le complació a la ojiperla ¡necesitaba más! Necesitaba que estuviera desesperado por tenerla a ella, porque fuera ella quien lo calmara por eso paso la mano por su erección sintiendo se poderosa al oírlo gemir solo por ella ¡por sus caricias de nadie más!

-"Ahhggg…hinata"- no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios, lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para él ¡su autocontrol ya se había ido a la mierda! Estaba desesperado por tenerla _" ¡joder!.. esta mujer me quiere matar"_ pensó

Hinata metió la mano por dentro del bóxer y palpo la gran erección del Uchiha, oyó como suspiraba muy bajo y subió la mirada dándose cuenta que el azabache había tensado la mandíbula.

Empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo, muy lento, disfrutando los suaves gemidos que salían de la boca del ojinegro. Acaricio con su pulgar la punta del miembro de manera circular haciendo gruñir en el acto al pelinegro.

-"hi-hinata a-caba ya con es-ta maldita tortura"- decía con dificultad el Uchiha por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento

-"lo siento Itachi pero…te voy a dar una pequeña lección"- susurro la Hyuuga muy cerca del oído del azabache, mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

-"eso…ya me ha…quedado..bastante claro…ahora suéltame"- decía el azabache mientras intentaba por todos los medios no rendirse y dejarse hacer por su esposa ¡y es que se sentía malditamente bien su pequeña mano rodeando su miembro!

-"te equivocas cariño ¡esto apenas comienza!"- respondió mientras seguía con movimientos lentos en su miembro y besaba, lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos ahora en el cuello del azabache.

Itachi se sentía tremendamente bien, aunque los movimientos eran jodidamente lentos los estaba disfrutando como nunca. Y sentir sus apetitosos labios en su cuello ¡no lo podía describir! Se sentía demasiado bien.

Pero él quería probar también.

-"Hinata bésame"-le dijo el azache de manera que parecía más bien una orden que una petición y es que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba desesperadamente sus labios ¡Por ahora claro!

-"no"- fue la simple respuesta de la ojiperla que se molesto por la forma tan autoritaria que lo hizo –"creo cariño que no has entendido cuál es tu papel aquí"_ le dijo mientras se irguió y paro los movimientos retirando la mano de los bóxer del Uchiha.

-"¿sí?... ¡De verdad que me encantaría saber la razón de porque estoy así!"- respondió señalando sus muñecas esposadas, molesto mientras resoplaba frustrado porque lo haya dejado con tremenda erección.

-"esa es una muy buena pregunta… pero…te la responderás tu solo dentro de unos minutos"-

-"no entiendo…¡explícate!"- exigió el Uchiha ya cansado de ese juego.

La Hyuuga no le respondió, solo lo miro a los ojos mientas una sonrisa traviesa-malvada aparecía en su rostro.

Se movió hasta quedar en la posición del 69 dejándole a una muy buena vista al Uchiha para que la "tortura" como él lo llamo tuviera mejor efecto.

Extrajo el miembro del azabache de los bóxer y deposito un suave beso en el glande, mientas lo oyó gruñir y soltar maldiciones.

Comenzó a masturbarlo lenta y parsimoniosamente. Su miembro se engrosaba cada vez más, y la temperatura también seguía subiendo. A la vez, el ritmo con el que frotaba su mano alrededor de su órgano también aumentaba: arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido.

-"Ahgggg… ¡mierda!"- gemidos, gruñidos y hasta maldiciones era lo que salía de la boca del Uchiha mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de placer debajo de ella.

Mientras hacía esto la Hyuuga se mordía ligeramente sus labios. Podía ver y sentir como esto le excitaba

-"¿te gusta?"- hablo después de un rato la ojiperla para hacer esa simple pregunta.

-"más de lo que te puedas imaginar"- respondió rápidamente el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar el placer que sentía. Era mejor tenerlos cerrados pues la vista que tenia no ayudaba mucho. ¡Tener en primera plana el coño de su esposa y querer lamerlo y chuparlo hasta oírla gemir como loca pidiendo por el! Y no poder hacer nada por las malditas esposas era muy frustrante.

La Hyuuga sonrió porque ya sabía lo que venía, podía sentir en su mano como su miembro palpitaba y el calor iba en aumento ¡así que deducía que estaba cerca de terminar! Por lo que aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras sus gemidos o gruñidos se acrecentaban; sus ojos cerrados.

Él estaba a punto de terminar, pero por otro lado, el juego no estaba ni cerca de finalizar, así que, en el momento preciso en que las caderas del azabache se elevaron y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, detuvo bruscamente sus caricias, apartando sus manos y el cuerpo de él.

Frustro su orgasmo y pudo ver cómo, en realidad, lo frustro a él completamente. Abrió sus ojos enseguida, enfocándolos en el rostro de ella. El suyo estaba enrojecido, disgustado, encolerizado.

-"¿pero qué mierda te pasa?... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- decía un muy disgustado Uchiha por haberle arruinado un fantástico orgasmo que estuvo cerca. Dejándole un dolor intenso por su acto anterior.

-"termínalo"- ordeno -"un Uchiha siempre termina lo que empieza"- complemento la frase el moreno más que cabreado.

-"pues te recuerdo ca-ri-ño… que yo soy una Hyuuga… no Uchiha"-

-"pues déjame recordarte que ahora eres mi esposa, por lo tanto… una Uchiha… Hinata Uchiha…esposa de Itachi Uchiha"-

-"Uuups lástima que tenga tan mala memoria"- decía con clara diversión por el enojo del azabache, mientas se incorporaba.

Hinata se incorporo completamente y busco un poco de hielo y el chocolate para aliviar un poco su dolor en medio de todo el suplicio, la ojiperla después de dejar los recipientes en una esquina de la cama subió lentamente su vestido (si se le podía llamar vestido a eso que traía) por encima de su cabeza para luego dejarlo caer a sus pies.

El Uchiha la miraba como embobado, la visión de ese perfecto cuerpo semi-desnudo ante él lo hacían sacar sus más bajas pasiones y ver en su mente miles de imágenes de las cosas que le podía hacer para oírla gritar de placer.

La ojiperla tuvo que refrenar sus deseos de abalanzarse encima del azabache, y besarle con ganas y terminar pronto con todo, pues el inminente calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y la sensación de humedad que sentía en sus bragas ya la estaba molestando.

Así que para calmar sus pensamientos prosiguió con la "tortura", esta vez sentándose sobre sus piernas a los pies de la cama. Cogió el bote de chocolate con una mano y, con la otra, sostuvo su miembro, fiel y firmemente erecto. Comenzó a derramar el chocolate sobre su pelvis y su miembro, vertiendo una gran cantidad. Lanzo el envase bajo la cama y comenzó a esparcirlo con la mano, como si fuese crema.

Lo que quedó en la mano lo lamio sugerentemente, como enseñándole lo que ocurriría a continuación. Y luego su lengua se dirigió a su pelvis, lamiendo diligentemente, limpiando todo el chocolate. Antes de llegar a su miembro, se incorporo una vez más (pudiendo ver en sus ojos la frustración nuevamente), y tomo el vaso con hielo.

El azabache con su mirada francamente confusa, la vio echarse el hielo a la boca y comenzarlo a masticar. Una vez que el hielo se deshizo en la boca de la Hyuuga y sintió su lengua entumecida, comenzó la verdadera tortura o para suerte del azabache "placer".

Al pasar la lengua por la base de su miembro la ojiperla pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, y se regocijo cuando sus caderas se alzaron hacia ella, pidiendo más, acompañada de un ronco gemido de parte del azabache.

-"hmmmm"- salían gemidos de la boca del azabache, pues tener esa pequeña boca en su miembro lo hacía sentir miles de escalofríos. _Es como estar en el paraíso…. Jodidamente placentero,_ pensó.

La ojiperla introdujo lentamente el miembro en su boca, succionando el chocolate, como una niña golosa. Cada vez lo llevaba más hacia el fondo de la garganta, y el parecía agradecerlo. Sus movimientos pélvicos aumentaban y colaboraban con ella, a la vez que sus gemidos se convertían en bramidos.

De pronto, los sonidos que surgían de entre los labios del azabache se convirtieron en palabras, pidiéndole que soltara sus ataduras. La Hyuuga no supo cuantas veces lo pidió, pero era algo que aun no estaba dispuesta a cumplir. _Todavía no es suficiente para que aprenda la lección,_ pensó, mientras continuaba succionando ahora más fuerte.

-"con un de..monio Hinata, ¡suéltame!… quiero tocarte también"- decía el Uchiha con dificultad, pues sentía que su final estaba cerca, sentía como los espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo y necesitaba tocarla, comerle la boca y todas las demás partes de su cuerpo.

La Hyuuga seguía con su trabajo aumentando mas el ritmo, mientras lo miraba y chupando con más fuerza cuando estaba a punto de venirse. Le daría una recompensa por frustrarle su anterior orgasmo, pero el juego estaba lejos de terminar.

Bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha la ojiperla saco el miembro de su boca y se dedico a masturbarlo con fuerza, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que vio como el pelinegro se retorcía, tensaba la mandíbula, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y culminó en un orgasmo muy agudo con un ronco gemido de placer.

-"Aaahhgggg"- gimió –"¡joder Hinata te necesito ahora!"- logro vocalizar luego de recuperarse un poco de su reciente orgasmo.

La Hyuuga lo miraban con la respiración acelerada y la mirada fija en ella, esa mirada que reflejaba muchas cosas pero que en ese momento las más notables era, la lujuria. Deseo. Pasión. Necesidad y placer.

-"Aun no es el momento"- dio como simple respuesta tratando de controlar su propia excitación.

-"¿Qué quieres entonces?….¿torturarme?...¿volverme loco?...¿hacerme pagar por algo que no tengo ni idea?...¿cuál es tu propósito entonces?"-

-"solo hacerte entender que las personas no deben ser juzgadas por cómo se visten o actúan…No debes hablar tan a la ligera, me sorprende de ti siendo el "Gran Genio Uchiha"….¡dime una cosa Itachi!.."- decía mientras se subía a horcajadas encima de su abdomen. -"¿me deseas?"- pregunto viéndolo directamente a sus ojos negros como la noche.

-"más de lo que te puedas imaginar… creo que era una pregunta que no tenias que hacer… solo que tenias que echar una mirada allá abajo… te hubieras dado cuenta por ti sola"- respondió el Uchiha arrogantemente mientras le indicaba con la mirada su miembro ¡que por increíble que parezca seguía erecto a pesar de haber acabado!.

-"Aun no has entendido nada de lo que he tratado de hacerte ver,… pero ya entenderás a que me refiero"-

El Uchiha la veía deseoso tratando se zafarse nuevamente pero se estaba lastimando las muñecas ¡otra vez! Y desistió.

-"¿Qué deseas hacerme en este momento cariño?"- pregunto la Hyuuga con cara de niña buena

-"en este momento se me ocurren una infinidad de cosas que me gustaría hacerte,… pero primero… quiero probar tus labios…¡quiero que me beses!"-

La Hyuuga sonrió maliciosa.

-"si de verdad lo quieres…¡suplica!"-

La reacción del Uchiha fue instantánea, abrió los ojos como platos y los dirigió rápidamente a la ojiperla…¿el suplicando? ¡No. eso si que no! Los Uchihas no le suplican a nadie.

-"¿q-que?"- logro articular todavía sin salir de la sorpresa por las palabras de ella.

-"lo que oíste… si quieres algo más de mi tendrás que suplicar por ello"-

-"¡nunca!... un Uchiha nunca le suplica a nadie"- dijo serio, pues no le gusto eso de suplicar.

-"pues ya veremos"- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a la mandíbula del azabache, haciendo un recorrido por su cara repartiendo pequeños besos, hasta terminar en la comisura de sus labios.

La ojiperla delineo los labios del azabache con la lengua, y cuando sintió que él buscaba a besarla se aparto dejando a un muy frustrado azabache.

-"ya te lo dije cariño… si quieres besarme vas a tener que suplicar"-

El uchiha la miro enojado, pero ella no se inmuto por eso ¡en este juego ella era la que tenía el control!

Haría que el uchiha se retuerza hasta no poder mas y le suplique por ella.

Le daría un espectáculo privado a ver hasta donde aguanta.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos, comenzando a recorrer su rostro, bajo lentamente por su cuello, sin quitar la mirada del azabache. Siguió bajando de forma sensual hasta que se detuvo en sus senos, los apretó suavemente y vio que el pelinegro tensaba la mandíbula. _Eso es buena señal… veamos cuanto aguantas Itachi. _Pensó.

Le iba a dar el mejor espectáculo, solo para él.

Masajeo suavemente sus pechos por unos segundos, y busco sus pezones que ya estaban erectos por sobre la tela de encaje, los pellizcó levemente y dejo escapar un gemido.

-"Aaahhhh….mmmmm"- lo hizo un poco más fuerte, pues quería ver la reacción del azabache, y se regocijó internamente pues fue lo que esperaba _¡parece que mis gemidos lo hacen poner aun más caliente!. _

Siguió masajeando sus pezones por unos segundos más para luego liberarlos un poco del brasier y acariciarlos directamente.

Estaban ya muy sensibles pero no paro sus movimientos por eso, más bien los aumento pues sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro y ya no podía mas, necesitaba con urgencia saciar el deseo que estaba sintiendo ¡tenía que ser fuerte, no podía simplemente ceder!. _Aguanta un poco más_. Se decía internamente. _Solo un poco más_.

La ojiperla necesitaba liberar un poco ese calor que le estaba quemando, por eso fue bajando lentamente una de sus manos a su entrepierna, metiendo su mano derecha por dentro de la pequeña braga, mientras la otra seguía masajeando y pellizcando su pezón.

El azabache estaba que no cabía de la dicha, ver a una mujer masturbarse es siempre muy excitante y más aun si esta sobre él, el único problema es que su miembro le dolía horrores pidiendo su atención y ella por supuesto no se la iba a dar a menos que le rogara ¡joder pero él era un Uchiha!

La vio bajar su mano y llevarla dentro de la braga para empezar a masajear su clítoris y quiso ser él quien estuviera tocándola de esa manera ¡mierda solo tenía que decir una palabra! Pero su orgullo era más grande, sabía que sus defensas estaban cayendo y sus gemidos no ayudaban mucho que se diga.

Sentía como su corazón iba tan rápido que sentía que ya no le llegaba el suficiente aire a sus pulmones ¿y cómo no? La habitación se parecía un horno, ¡pero no! Era su calor corporal lo que los estaba quemando.

La Hyuuga seguía masajeando su clítoris de manera circular mientras aceleraba los movimientos, pero no era suficiente. Deslizo un dedo dentro de su vagina y comenzó a auto-penetrarse con movimientos lentos mientas de su boca salían gemidos de placer.

-"Aahh….Aahhh….hmmm"- la ojiperla cerró los ojos y se entrego al placer olvidándose por un momento de su cometido.

-"Dios… hinata…..¡me estas matando!"- gruño el azabache mientas veía a la ojiperla masturbarse entregada totalmente al placer, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan orgulloso.

La ojiperla acelero al máximo sus movimientos, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía en ese momento, mordía sus labios insistentemente mientas sentía que un nudo se le formaba en el bajo vientre.

El peli negro miraba con fascinación las muecas de placer que hacia Hinata. Los movimientos de sus dedos se hicieron más fuertes hasta el punto de que los gemidos, fueron aumentando hasta que grito fuertemente al alcanzar el tan anhelado orgasmo derrumbándose en el pecho del Uchiha.

-"Hinata ya deja esta maldita tortura… ¡estamos casados con un demonio!...y esta es nuestra noche de bodas… estoy en todo mi derecho"-

Su entrepierna le dolía horrores quería entrar en ella de una maldita vez.

-"Todo está…en tus…manos ¡cariño!"- le susurro todavía jadeante al oído del azabache haciéndolo estremecer al sentir su cálido aliento.

La ojiperla sonrió contra su cuello cuando lo sintió estremecerse, levanto un poco la cara y se acerco para besarlo, pero solo se produjo un roce de labios y luego se separo viendo la mueca de disgusto del azabache por sus acciones.

Volvió a repetir la acción varias veces para darle a entender al Uchiha lo que quería que hiciera.

El pelinegro estaba más que cabreado _solo está jugando conmigo _y es que lo hacía adrede, sabia el estado en el que él se encontraba. Y él sabía lo que ella quería pero era muy orgulloso para hacer lo que ella quería.

_Ella se detuvo cerca de sus labios y con la punta de la lengua, delineó la boca de él, lenta y maliciosamente, recorriendo la comisura y desviándose hacia su cuello, olisqueando el varonil aroma y lamiendo la piel del azabache._

_El azabache gruño. Eso se sentía tan bien. Por una vez que dejara su orgullo de lado no pasaría nada ¿cierto? Tenía que hacer algo ya no aguantaría por más tiempo._

_Tuvo que rendirse, por lo menos por esta vez._

_-"Esta bien…¡tu ganas!"- __solo por esta vez. Pensó.__-"lo…suplico"- dijo finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-"¿Qué suplicas?...¿dime qué quieres?"-_

_-"Quiero que me beses...que me sueltes, quiero folla"- pero su frase quedo inconclusa pues la ojiperla coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo. _

_-"Alto, alto, cariño… una cosa a la vez…dime lo que quiero oír"- concluyo la ojiperla._

_-"Por favor bésame…. Lo necesito como no te imaginas"- __¡listo… lo dije, aunque después me arrepienta, lo dije!_

_La Hyuuga sonrió. ¡Lo había logrado!, __había logrado doblegar a un Uchiha hasta suplicar. Y no a cualquiera si no "AL GENIO UCHIHA"._

Continuara….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Contestando review

**RankaxAlto**: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y sobre la personalidad de hinata bueno, inicialmente intente hacerlo con la personalidad propia de ella pero no me salía y tuve que borrarlo varias veces, hasta que lo deje así…

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

El último creo que te va a agradar, es el desquite de Itachi, jajaja… saludos…

**evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que a alguien le guste el fic. Y gracias también por tus consejos, los pondré en práctica si llego a hacer algún otro fic.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste…. Saludos.

**Hime-Uchiha-Namizake****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste…. Saludos.

**adx-25****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí la conti, espero te guste…. Saludos.

**cinthya : **muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ese entusiasmo jajajaja… bueno lo iba a terminar en 2 capítulos pero dado que me va a llevar más tiempo (porque no tengo mucho para poder escribir), subo este y dejo el final para el próximo, lo hago por mis queridos lectores porque los entiendo (yo también me desespero cuando no actualizan rápido una historia que me guste).

Bueno espero te guste el capi, saludos…

Pd: lo del millón de review seria whaaooo, jajaja…

**nohemiyhailey****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te guste, y para que sigas leyéndome aquí el nuevo capi, espero enormemente que te guste y cumpla tus expectativas… saludos.

**HaNa16: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. A mí también me encanta el ItaHina (es mi pareja favorita), sobre como lo hará pagar bueno ya lo viste, nunca pensé en sado porque en realidad no sé, y eso de golpearlo tampoco me llego porque ya todo lo tenía planeado en mi loca cabecita, pero bueno espero te guste el capi.

Pd: todavía estoy pensando cómo le haré con shisui, acepto sugerencias.

**o0okrolao0o****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. Como veras ya se desquito por lo que dijo de ella jajaja (y valla forma).

Aquí el nuevo capi, espero te guste, saludos…

**Itachi Akihiko****: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, no te preocupes que lo terminare, aunque me tarde lo hare…

Aquí la conti, espero te guste, saludos…


	3. AVISO

Hola chicos, pido mil perdones (porque como a mí me ha pasado varias veces también) creerán que es otro capi, pero no.

Mi intención es disculparme por esta "mamarrachada" que escribí y Xd no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí completo en estos días. Que malos son ustedes de verdad ¿Cómo no me dijeron que tiene como mil errores ortográficos?

Bueno, para los que están impacientes, no se preocupen, si lo voy a continuar pero primero lo voy a reeditar porque me pareció como escrito por alguien de primaria, de verdad les juro que creí que estaba mejor, solo lo leí una vez antes de publicarlo y me había parecido coherente pero cuando termine de leerlo hace unos días ¡qué horror! Casi me da algo, les prometo que lo mejorare aunque sea un poco y estoy por terminarlo pero cuando esa condenada inspiración se va tarda en volver…

Me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles su incondicional apoyo, de verdad GRACIAS… hasta pronto…

.

.

.

Hinata Uchiha21 ¡fuera!


End file.
